Alma
by staraky
Summary: Es algo diferente. Sentimeintos a flor de piel. Amor. Sólo eso, amor. Amor en estado puro. Clexa
**Es una tonteria que se me ocurrió este medio día. Espero que os guste. A mi me ha encantado escubrirlo. Es sólo un short**

* * *

Aun podía sentir las manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Podía sentir el tacto de su piel bajo sus dedos. Podía sentir el aroma de su pelo llenando sus fosas nasales. Podía sentir el sabor de su boca. Podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas. Podía escuchar como decía su nombre. Podía sentir su lengua recorriendo su cuerpo. Sólo recordarlo hacía que su boca dejase escapar un gemido.

No quería abrir los ojos. No quería que volviese a suceder. Cada noche la unión de ambas era perfecta. Cada noche se regalaban el mayor de los placeres. Pero con cada amanecer todo desaparecía. Había aprendido que todo se perdía tras una gran nebulosa en el momento en el que abría sus ojos. Por eso en este amanecer ella se negaba a despertar totalmente.

Escuchó el sonido del despertador. Lo llevaba escuchando cinco minutos. Pero aún así se negaba a moverse, se negaba a que los hados supiesen que ya despertó y se llevasen todo aquello que sentía.

-Por dios Lexa, apágalo. Abre los ojos, sal de cama, dúchate y a trabajar – Esa voz la conocía era la que llevaba escuchando diez años. Pero esa voz no era la que escuchaba en su sueño, no era la que hacía que se estremeciese – Alexandría lo digo en serio. Esta vez no te voy a cubrir. Si llegas tarde tendrás que hacer frente al General.

Deber. Deber, de eso estaba repleta su vida. Por ello un amanecer más abrió los ojos. Por ello dejó escapar un suspiro al saber que cuando el primer rayo de sol atravesase su parpado, todo lo que sentía y anhelaba desaparecería y debería esperar un día más a que llegase la noche.

-¿Estás bien? – Lexa no contestó simplemente se perdió en la mirada de la mujer con la que compartía su vida.

-Te quiero – No podía ser. La amaba. Lo llevaba haciendo desde el mismo día en el que se cruzó en su vida. Nunca desde aquella mañana había pensado en que podría vivir sin ella a su lado. Y sin embargo desde hacía semanas se preguntaba si no estaría equivocada- Te quiero – Lo repitió más para ella que para su acompañante - ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Lexa, cariño. Me estás asustando- Se sentó en la cama junto a su mujer. La tomó de las manos- Nunca he dudado de tu amor. ¿Qué sucede?

Como explicarle que no es por ella por la que suspiras cada noche. Que no son sus ojos en los que te quieres ver reflejada. Que no son sus manos las que te elevan al cielo. Que no es su voz la que alimenta tu alma. No puedes. Nunca podrás. Porque nunca entendería que te has enamorado de un sueño. Dejas caer una única lágrima- Te quiero tanto que a veces duele- Te rompes, mejor mentir que salir corriendo. Tampoco es falso que la quieras. Sólo que tu alma siente que no es ella la otra parte que necesita para vivir.

Pasas el día deseando que caiga la noche. Deseando caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Queriendo volver a sentir las otras manos sobre tu cuerpo. Sus caricias, sus sonrisas.

-Comandante Woods – Te giras. Y te sorprendes no puede ser. Esos ojos son los que te hechizan cada noche. Esa boca es la que te hace enloquecer. Esas manos son las que logran que tu piel arda- ¿Comandante? – No puedes reaccionar. Sientes que tu corazón ha dejado de latir. Sientes como tu cerebro intenta darte una explicación.

-Lexa – La voz de tu mujer te trae de vuelta- La comandante Griffin pasará unos meses con nosotros. El general Gustus ha decidido que seas tú la responsable de que se sienta como en casa en estos primeros días, mientras se aclimata- Miras a tu mujer sin terminar de entender lo que te está diciendo.

-Comandante Griffin del ejercito australiano – Se presenta nuevamente- Pasaré un tiempo junto a ustedes estudiando su modus operandi. De la misma forma que la terminar la Marina Real Australiana recibirá a uno de ustedes- Intercambio. Eso es lo único que tu cerebro es capaz de asimilar.

-Comandante Woods –Por fin rompes tu silencio- será un honor trabajar al lado de un aliado. Cualquier duda que pueda tener y no estando yo presente no dude en ponerse en contacto con la teniente Jonson.

-Costia, dejemos un poco las formalidades a un lado. En realidad, sólo me encargo de las relaciones con la prensa. Pero se empeñan en darme un rango militar- Estás muerta en el mismo instante en que la comandante australiana sonríe. Esa sonrisa te enamoró la primera vez que apareció en tu sueño.

Caminas como un zoombi por la base. La comandante se ha retirado a su hotel. El cambio horario la está matando. Conduces hasta tu residencia. Las luces están encendidas, Costia ha terminado su reunión antes de lo previsto. AL entrar el aroma a galletas hace que en tu rostro se dibuje una sonrisa.

-En la cocina - Suspiras, arrastras los pies hacia dónde te espera tu mujer. Puedes hacerlo en unas horas estarás nuevamente en brazos de Morfeo y Clarke, ahora sabes su nombre regresará a ti. Besas esos labios que hasta hace poco lograban que te derritieses. Tomas la copa de vino que te ofrece y sonríes- Sigues estando rara, cuando quieras me lo cuentas. Duchate. Aden viene a pasar el fin de semana, mi hermana y mi cuñado se van de viaje y el niño ha preferido quedarse con sus tías – Lexa sonrió abiertamente. Amaba a ese niño.

Sientes el agua caer sobre tu cuerpo, sientes como tus músculos comienzan a relajarse. Cierras los ojos y ahí está nuevamente. Sientes sus labios sobre su cuello. Puedes notar sus manos sobre tus pechos. Tus jadeos se mezclan con los suyos. Tiemblas, no sabes cuándo ha sucedido ni porque pero tus manos están llenas de sangre. Las miras asustada. Tus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, tus mejillas empapadas por las que han logreado escapar de la cárcel de tus ojos. Su voz, hace que la mires. Ella está ahí tirada ante ti. Su estomago atravesado por una bala. Ahora lo recuerdas. Gritas, gritas suplicando que no sea cierto.

-¡Amor! – Despiertas de golpe. Sientes como Costia te intenta tranquilizar. Sales corriendo de esa cama que te quema. Casi no llegas al aseo. Y ahí vomitas, intentando y pidiendo que con cada arcada desaparezca el dolor que te consume.

Lo intentas pero el resto de la noche la pasas en vela. Temes dormir. Temes cerrar los ojos por si vuelven a aparecer esas imágenes. Sientes en tu interior que no es un sueño, que nada de lo que sucede desde hace semanas lo es. Sientes que eso es algo que ya viviste. Crees que estás enloqueciendo.

Todo el dolor desaparece cuando ella, aparece ante ti. Te sonríe al darte los buenos días. Y con ese simple gesto sientes que tu alma recupera su paz.

Los cadetes están en la zona de tiro. Sientes miedo pero ella quiere ver cómo tenéis esa zona acondicionada. Intentas llevarla hacia cualquier otro lugar. Pero te es imposible, la comandante australiana es cabezota, mucho y eso te hace sonreír.

-¡Necesito ayuda! – Gritas desesperada, mientras con tus manos tratas de taponar la herida. Un soldado se derrumba al comprobar cómo su bala ha impactado en el abdomen de la comandante- Dios, ¡que alguien me ayude! – No puedes creer que esté sucediendo. Tu vista se nubla por las lágrimas que se acumulan en tus ojos. Sientes sus manos sobre las tuyas. Sientes sus ojos clavados en ti y la miras. Te está sonriendo. Tose y con cada golpe de tos la vida se le escapa - ¡Que alguien me ayude! – Vuelves a chillar mientras sientes como tu alma de marchita.

-La próxima vez no tardes tanto en llegar- No puedes evitar romperte del todo al escucharla decirte eso. Ella también sabe quién eres. Su alma también saltó al encontrarse frente a ti. Quieres decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras mueren en tu garganta. Y ella te vuelve a sonreír. Notas como sus ojos están cada vez más apagados. La pierdes, sientes que lleváis haciendo esto demasiado tiempo. Y quieres morir con ella- May we meet again- Es lo que te dice con su último aliento. Y la besas, la besas porque es lo que deberías haber hecho desde el momento que la tuviste frente a ti. Y ahora lo haces como despedida. Debería haber sido un hola y no otra vez un adiós.

-Lo lograremos – No sabes porque eso es lo único que logras decir. Tu alma está rota. Sientes como tu corazón se para. Y eres consciente. Tu alma gemela ha partido y la búsqueda deberá volver a comenzar. Sólo esperas que en el próximo encuentro al fin logréis ser felices.


End file.
